Transporting and consuming supplements in various locations typically requires a user to measure and place a predetermined amount of the supplements in individual plastic baggies. Once the supplements are placed in these plastic baggies, the user then takes these plastic baggies along with a container that is capable of mixing the supplements with a liquid to a remote location. During transportation, the plastic baggies may be lost or ripped. This is problematic because the supplements cannot be taken by the user at this remote location. If the plastic baggies make it to the remote location, the user combines the supplements from one or more of the baggies in the container. Once the supplements have been emptied into the container, the user typically throws away the plastic baggies. This is also problematic because it increases the number of plastic materials that end up in landfills.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a reusable container that is capable of storing, transporting, and mixing supplements for consumption by the user. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.